


A Week Without Baz

by bigheapoftrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Fangirl, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, carry on, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheapoftrash/pseuds/bigheapoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz goes away for a week basically</p><p>“He watched the even rise and fall of Simon’s chest for a while longer trying to etch the image in his brain to remember throughout ,what was sure to be the painful, week ahead of him “ </p><p>Genre: Fluff</p><p>Also I haven't spell checked this so it is probably riddled with grammar and spelling mistakes :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Without Baz

Sunday

It was around three in the morning when the blaring of a phone alarm filled the room the two boys shared. Baz awake with a start. When he realized he had to get up he cursed under his breath, his voice still raspy with sleep. He was going to spend the next few hours in the hustle and bustle of Heathrow airport, as he had to jet off to for a compulsory study trip to Munich, and he was not looking forward to it. He looked down at his boyfriend (Simon), who was currently snuggled up against his chest fast asleep. His golden curls of hair were tousled with sleep and mumbled words spilled out of his open mouth as he dreamed. Baz couldn’t help but let out a quite “Awww” at the sight of him. However he was overwhelmed by the feeling of melancholy as he looked down at him knowing he wouldn’t be able to see him again for a whole week. He really didn’t want to go as it would be dull studying economics all day without having Simon to come back to. But no matter how desperately he didn’t want to go he knew he had to if he wanted to graduate (which he definitely did). He carefully tried to remove himself from the tight grip of Simon’s hands that were wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes of struggling to coax the tanned hands from around his waist he finally got himself free. After rising from the bed, he padded around the room grabbing the clothes he had discarded on the floor the night before and pulled them on.

Once dressed he went to smooth down his long black locks, that had been left in an unattractive mess of tangles, in the full-length mirror they had hung beside the door. He spent a few minutes flattening it with some hair product, before he heard a quiet mumble from the double bed. Realizing he must have accidentally woken Simon up, he shuffled back towards were his sleep-dazed boyfriend lay to try and soothe him back to sleep. “Hey Simon, it’s me Love go back to sleep” Baz whispered once he was back beside the bed. “Ummm … Baz what are you doing?” Simon replied slurring his words as if he were drunk. Baz chuckled looking down into the heavy-lidded blue eyes that had now opened and were peering up at him. “It is Sunday, I have to leave for my trip Sweetheart” Baz cooed. Simon responded by letting out a small whine followed by a pleading “Come back to bed Baz, I want cuddles”. Baz had to admit going back the warmth that came with being enveloped in his boyfriend’s arms was definitely tempting, but he had to go. So he sadly leaned down to place a sweet peck on Simon’s lips and ran his hands through the mess of curls that sat atop his head, knowing it calmed him down. “I am sorry I have to go but I will be back soon. I Promise” Baz said trying to comfort the boy, knowing they were both going to miss each other greatly. Simon didn’t really reply only dejectedly whining again and murmuring “Cuddle, please” over and over, making it obvious that in his sleep-dazed mind all he wanted was for them to be cuddled close together again. Baz wanted to get back in bed and ease him back to sleep again, but the taxi was supposed to be arriving in half an hour and he still needed to gather up a few things he had forgot to pack the day before. Suddenly an idea to get the boy to stop demanding cuddles popped into his head. He swiftly crossed the room to the wicker chair that stood in the corner of their room were the over-sized brown bear, that Simon had bought him for Valentines Day, sat proudly and picked it up. After walking back to the bed, he tucked the bear in under the duvet next to Simon uttering a quiet “Here we go, cuddle him instead” to the half-asleep boy as he did so.

He watched as Simon snuggled against the bear, hearing him let out a contented sigh as he did. Baz stood beside the bed until he heard Simon’s breathing slow as he fell into slumber once again. He watched the even rise and fall of Simon’s chest for a moment longer, trying to etch the image of his boyfriend into his mind so that he had something to hold onto for the next week. He gathered up his last few toiletries from the bathroom, kissed the sleeping Simon on the cheek one last time and was finally out the door. He stepped into the twilight, locked the apartment’s door and hopped into the black cab that was already sat waiting for him.

—————————————————————————————————-

When Simon awoke about five hours later he immediately noticed the absence of Baz in their bed. He had completely forgotten the conversation they had earlier that night and panicked wondering where Baz could have gone. Maybe he went to the park he thought, knowing Baz would sometimes go their if he had a nightmare. After sitting up, he reached over to his bedside table to check to see if Baz had sent him a text. That was when he saw the day. Sunday. It was at that moment he realized where Baz had gone. Baz would be gone for a whole week and he didn’t even get to give him a proper goodbye as he had hoped. Simon’s face fell into a frown at the thought of not seeing Baz for a week. Really he knew a week wasn’t that long, but after spending so much time together over the past few years the thought of separation flooded his heart with grief. He flopped back onto the pillow dejectedly hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. 

And this is how Simon Snow spent the rest of his Sunday, cuddled up in bed watching reruns of Friends on the TV, stuffing his face with the mountains of junk food that Penny always kept in the apartment for him and missing Baz a lot.


End file.
